star_wars_the_galactic_datafandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical droid
The tactical droid is one of the Seperatist droids during the Clone Wars. They are programmed to lead armies and fleets, but some are used for other missions. This droid is very intelligent, and finds themselves more superior than other droids. They even command the destruction of their own allies sometimes if they fail. History Hidden enemy During the battle of Christophis, three Tactical droids were used. One was aboard his command ship, while another had it's head stolen to get information about the Seperatists. The final tactical droid during the battle of Christophis was ordered by Asajj Ventruss to instruct General Whorm Loathsom of his order's. Blue shadow virus On Naboo, a Tactical droid was to carry out order's while Dr. Nuvo Vindi was planning to release a deadly disease called the blue shadow virus out into the galaxy. The Tactical droid rode a Flitknot speeder along with three Battle droids using STAP's to scopes of an area. His speeder was destroyed and his deactivated body was captured. He was used to uncover the discovery of Dr. Nuvo Vindi's laboratory. Innocents of Ryloth During the battle of Ryloth, Wat Tombar placed a tactical droid in charge of the the proton cannons. In order to prevent the Republic from destroying them, the tactical droid used the Twi'leks from Nabat as hostage, by using them as a living shield, knowing that the Republic won't pull a risky attack. The droid also released a Gutkurrs to elimenate the Republic forces. However, the General Obi Wan Kanobi managed to take out the proton cannons and free the prisoner's. The tactical droid then was destroyed by the freed prisoner's as he was about to kill Kanobi with his AAT tank. Liberty of Ryloth Another tactical droid was used during the battle of Ryloth, he was to command the operations of the Seperatist fortress in the Capital City of Lessu on Ryloth. The droid was very strict though, and as Mace Windu confronted him and Wat Tombar, he disobeyed Wat Tombar's order's by escaping Ryloth in the shuttle without him, allowing Windu to arrest Wat Tombar. Battle of Juma 9 During the battle of Juma 9, a Tactical droid relayed order's to Battle droids on the station. However, he was cut down by Luminanara Undili. Then two more Tactical droids were used on Mustafar. The doctor A heavily modified Tactical droid named the doctor served Passel Argente. But the droid was destroyed during the battle of Ukio. Weapons factory A tactical droid served Poggle the Lesser on Geonosis during the second battle of Geonisis. He encountered Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee in the control centre of the droid factory, Tano threw a explosive device at the super tank beside the droid. The droid laughed, and stated the super tank's could not be destroyed. As the tactical droid was correct; he was destroyed by the explosion since he was not invinceble unlike the super tank. Grevious inturige A tactical droid was used by the CIS during their occupation of Tiranhh, to work in the control center of a planetary ion cannon that was located in the capital city. Another tactical droid served as a personal assistant to General Grevious after he captured a Jedi council member called Eath Koth. Grevious informed the droid that the Republic forces will engage into Grievous's ships. One side of ships to distract Grevious's ships and another to rescue Eath Koth. As Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia confronted the Tactical droid to rescue Eath Koth, the droid sprang an ambush by bringing out BX-series droid cammando's. The Tactical droid then tried to stop the Jedi from attacking by threatning to kill Eath Koth if they do not stay back. Anakin then used the force to make the droid come to Anakin, then he cut his arm off. The battle between the Jedi and the droid cammandos began but ended when the Tactical droid reached his chopped off arm. The droid laughed as he was about to press the button, which would kill the captive Jedi. However, he was unable to since he lacked of a limb too. So one of the Jedi cut down the droid. ARC trooper's A tactical droid was stationed in General's Grevious's command ship during his attack on Kamino. Battle of Mustifar A tactical droid led CIS forces during the battle of Mustifar. Unfortantly, he was terminated by the Republic's eletro-proton bomb. Super tactical droids project Around 20 BBY, the Seperatists was planning to create a new droid called the super tactical droid which would replace the tactical droids. These droids are designed to become general's. Appearences Star Wars: Headgames Star Wars the Clone Wars: The Valley Star Wars the Clone Wars: Conventous Star Wars the Clone Wars: Act on Instact Lego Star Wars III Star Wars the Clone Wars-Hidden enemy Star Wars the Clone Wars-Blue shadow virus Star Wars Clone Wars-Cat and mouse Star Wars the Clone Wars-Jedi Crash Star Wars the Clone Wars-Supply lines Star Wars the Clone Wars-Innocents of Ryloth Star Wars the Clone Wars-Liberaty of Ryloth Star Wars the Clone Wars: Republic heroes (Nintendo DS version only) Star Wars the Clone Wars-Landing at point rain Star Wars the Clone Wars-Weapons factory Star Wars the Clone Wars-Grievous inturige Star Wars the Clone Wars-ARC trooper's Star Wars the Clone Wars-The zillo beast Star Wars the Clone Wars-Nightsister's Star Wars the Clone Wars-The citadel Star Wars the Clone Wars-Padawan lost Star Wars the Clone Wars-Citadel rescue Star Wars the Clone Wars-Counterattack Star Wars the Clone Wars-Shadow warrior Star Wars the Clone Wars-Plan of dissent Star Wars the Clone Wars-Kidnapped Star Wars the Clone Wars-A necessary bond Star Wars the Clone Wars-The jedi who knew too much Gallery Xt 20.jpg|A TX 2O Tactical droid gun.jpg|Tactical droid with a blaster Tactical droid TCW.jpg|Tactical droid as seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Droids/Creatures